


Impossible Dreams

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: There was nothing after death for a weapon. Not one crafted by the god... and yet....
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer & Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 13





	Impossible Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Enkidu didn't understand how they were feeling this way.

Well they could understand the _reason_.

But the _how_ was still something that failed to make sense. 

They had disrespected a goddess. One of the very beings they were meant to serve. A powerful goddess that had just displayed the ability to gain whatever she wanted even from her fellow gods in order to retaliate. And for what did she retaliate for, one would question. was it for the defiling of her temples? Was it for the priests in her temple being stuck down when conferring a command from their lips to her people? Was it another god infringing in her domain? 

**_No_**. To all of them.

As Enkidu's only friend was demanded to wed and considering the outfit, or lack there of, consummate said marriage right then and there as he fell to his feet to follow her every command. Of course, Enkidu's friend was Gil, or Gilgamesh of Uruk. A hero and storm of a person that was born of a goddess, Ninsun, and the great Lugalbunda, a man blessed with divinity and a pact with the Anzu birds. He took strongly after his parents even if he favored his mother so in looks. So Enkidu's friend did what came naturally to a king who was full of wisdom: he turned her down flat, or gave her a summation that could possibly be a production on every reason Ishtar was the most foolish choice one could ever make in their life with a plethora of examples to just why.

The fact that Ishtar chose to throw a tantrum much like a small child and ty to attack Enkidu's friend was expected. So much that even as they understood and agreed with their friend they were on the lookout.

No one expected the Bull of the Heavens. 

No one expected the patron goddess of a city to want to do something that could rampage and destroy the world as they knew it. All because of a no. 

So yes, Enkidu knew that there would be punishment for slaying the bull. Knew there would be punishment for throwing a bull penis at the goddess who orchestrated the entire would be tragedy. They defied her, insulted her, scolded and scorned her, as well as defeated a member of the divine. 

The illness was something they never expected when they could have just destroyed him. 

But... 

It made sense that Ishtar would see them both suffer.

At least while Enkidu was awake.

.

* * *

.

She was a vision in all sorts of odd dress. Black, white, and always returning to that odd brown as if trying to hide as a tree in the cedar forest. Not that she could with her legs exposed like that with the odd footwear that it looked like she was one step from forgetting about. Even the fact that her long hair.... about half as long as their own shined with more colors in the light than the bark on the trees.

Her teeth were never bared in challenge at him.

Her eyes were like the golds in his friend's hair meeting the damp clay in the light. All warm and molding into happiness the longer he saw her in his dreams. 

They were in a strange building that felt so lifeless and grey.

They were in a building so rich that it was made out of wood.

They were in a forest he had never seen before.

They were in a colorful place that glowed as they chased after the girl. Never trying to be far from her steps. 

It was a relief from the pain. It was a relief from the suffering. It was a relief from the cold.

Her voice so soothing and for his ears only.

.

* * *

.

"It hurts Gil, it's so cold...."

".....my only friend....."

They want to hang on. If only to keep their only friend from being lonely. Worse than when he was before them. He really does. The illness had taken so much from them. Oh so much they were beyond help.

Although....

The light shining in front of them was clear... a part of them could be left to watch over and will Gil to be safe. A part. The rest of him could take that hand in front of him and follow it to her. They could find Gil together when he no longer hurt. Enkidu could show Gil the dream woman that made it all feel better too. Their friend really did need to be better when it came to people anyway.

_'Isn't that right, Hakuno?'_


End file.
